


The Quest's End

by MissPookieFethers



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Related, Closure, Epilogue, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Redemption, Season 5 Spoilers, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPookieFethers/pseuds/MissPookieFethers
Summary: Following a samurai's success to destroy evil, perhaps there can be a happy ending for all, both the good and the bad. Post-finale. Five-part series. Spoilers, obviously.





	1. Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to finish, but here it is at last!
> 
> So following the finale, I decided I needed to give closure to as many characters as I could, since I don't feel like we got that in the episode and it left a lot to be desired. So this is my interpretation of what could have happened after the last scene, for different characters in different timelines.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :) And I also hope this is a fitting tribute to one of the best shows I've ever watched. These characters will always be close to my heart.

Jack wasn't sure how long he remained under the tree for, feeling the wind brush past him and letting the reality of his surroundings finally sink in. But when he finally climbed on his horse and left the clearing, he could certainly say he felt different. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, just from seeing how peaceful his world had become. For so long he had wished to be rid of the haunting images in his mind, and the immortal presence of evil lingering on his back for what felt like a lifetime.

Of course, it literally  _had_  been a lifetime. It had just passed by so abnormally that he felt he had to catch up on all the years he'd missed out on.

The peacefulness of his own time without the thought of Aku was rewarding, without any doubt. But the emptiness deep inside him after losing Ashi seemed almost impossible to be rid of. He needed something else desperately, to help him ignore it. He just couldn't place what it was. For now, the solitude and quietness of the palace would have to suffice for some evening comfort.

Upon getting there, he was almost immediately greeted by familiar faces. His mother, bringing her gentle hands to his cheeks, and braving the warmest smile she could muster despite the sadness in her eyes. His father met him with open arms, placing his strong hands on his shoulders and giving him a proud gaze that Jack had craved since his youngest days. Behind that was empathy, and while there was nothing he could say to heal the wound, Jack appreciated their efforts.

If he'd had his own way, Jack would have retired to his room for the evening, but his family would not leave his side, clearly with the need to comfort their only son. Even the general occupants of the palace were more abundant than he remembered, often approaching him to provide comforting words and soothing strokes on the arm. While he was grateful, Jack responded rather glumly to people's efforts. It would take a lot more than words to fill the emptiness he had been left with. He felt a hard guilt from being so distant towards the people who were clearly living in relief following the death of the creature who had pillaged the lands not so long ago. He felt his unhappiness shouldn't intrude on their own in any way, and yet it inevitably was. It appeared, despite his awkwardness on the matter, and his insistence that he was feeling fine, no-one would let up, and he was with company wherever he went. Some would have found it stifling, but after being alone for decades, Jack found it gratifying, to say the least.

"She will be looking over you, my son."

Jack looked up in confusion at his mother later that evening. They were leaning on the highest balcony, watching the sun creep low and set the horizon alight with a cherry-red aura, like the blossoms that danced with the trees.

"Your beautiful bride. She will never be truly lost to you. I believe she was sent somewhere she can watch over all of us. That way, she will always be in our hearts, especially yours."

Jack smiled despondently, taking her hand. "That is a very nice thought."

"You will find someone to love just as much. This is what she would want for you. One day, my son, you will find true happiness."

Jack thought for a long time about his mother's words, taking in their kindness and sincerity. He wanted to believe her, and a part of him certainly did, but his lack of faith in meeting anyone he could care about as much as Ashi was overpowering. Regardless, he held her advice in high regard, for many years following that day. Life slowly became easier for Jack, as he grew used to his own company as well as his family's. It helped to know Ashi may have been looking down on him from far away, still smiling and wishing him well. Somehow, that made everything bearable, and he could look back on his memories with fondness instead of sorrow.

And as for the future, it all seemed uncertain for the time being, but, for once in his long life, Jack found himself ...  _optimistic._

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle voice above his head. Leaning under the shadow of his tree, a slim woman with long black hair and a yellow dress smiled at him.

"Sorry, I don't mean to disturb you," she quickly apologized.

"No, do not worry. You've done nothing of the sort," Jack replied courteously, removing his straw-hat so he could look at her properly.

"I wondered if you could tell me the quickest way to the city. I've been away for a while and it's all so different."

Jack smiled knowingly. "I can understand that more than anyone."

He stood up to scan the skyline, the sun rays falling on his figure as he left the tree's shadow. "If you take a short walk up that hill, you will see the city from there. It is a straight road after that."

The woman bowed her head gratefully. "Thank you for your help."

"No need for thanks," Jack replied, bowing in return. When he raised it again, he looked her up and down for the first time. She had a slender frame under her golden dress. Her eyes were amber, but dark enough to resemble brown. A yellow headband pushed much of hair out of her face. And once he realised he'd been rude to stare, he saw that she was looking at him with a furrowed brow, as if she were trying to work something out.

"Sorry, it's just…" she began.

And when she spoke again, Jack was suddenly reminded of a time when he ran in the meadows as a child, chasing crickets.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"


	2. Aku

The first thing he could recall was pain. The  _unnatural_ feeling of it, as everything he knew was torn from existence, as easily as it had been created. The being was uncomfortable with this notion. All he was and all he had ever been was slipping away, and he couldn't control it. What he couldn't quite grasp was the true nature of what he had once been. All he knew was that he missed it greatly.

Something had changed. Something had disrupted the achievements he had worked for, and now he was nothing more than an ocean of empty thoughts, lost in the wilderness. He was thinking that this was the end. This is what death feels like, and the realisation of it made him feel something that could only be described as…  _fear_. Panic. Disappointment. Emotions that had previously been alien to him.

But eventually, after the pain subsided, something around him calmed his senses. He still couldn't remember where he was, or  _who_  he was; and yet, despite the darkness, the feeling of something solid and strangely soft was cradling the remains of his physical form. He thought he was about to be eradicated entirely. He was  _waiting_  for it, even. Anticipating the call that would guide him from this world into the next. But he found himself suddenly… settled. His essence had spread for miles, it seemed. He could go as far as he wanted, recollecting the powers he still clung to. He'd expected to simply disappear. Now, it was like the place he lay in was protecting him, giving him somewhere to linger for the time being. He hovered there like salt in the ocean, moving rhythmically for a few moments, and then going still, solidifying like rock.

The being, surprisingly, found the experience comforting. He was tired; exhausted, even. There had been a time when he never would have thought that possible for a creature with such power (though he couldn't recall why he was so powerful in the first place). Instead of begging for his true self to return, to take back everything he'd lost, he decided that this was enough. This quiet cavern was a new home for him, and he would much rather rest here for eternity than struggle for a goal that no longer existed.

After so much anger and resentment towards that… that… He couldn't remember his name, or even an appearance. Nonetheless, he knew he had harboured bitterness and bloodthirst over someone. But it was only a memory he had of this feeling, not the feelings themselves. Perhaps misplaced, as if he weren't sure when or where they had come from. It was a fleeting grasp towards a lost past, and it was quickly forgotten as anger and bitterness were let go.

The being let out a breath as the earth took him into its own, like a mother with a new-born child. Perhaps flowers would grow here, where his essence began to spread into the soil. The trees carved by his own hand would no longer look so empty with their bare branches and sharp thorns. Instead, leaves would sprout, lighting them up with beautiful greens, reds, and pinks. Birds and insects would come to rest on the earth at last, after so many years of avoiding this wasteland. And more importantly, the once-powerful demon was at an odd relief to feel it all happen. The earth was accepting him, and he accepted its companionship.

If the great Aku could have smiled in this moment, he would have.


	3. Ashi

_Indiana, 1995_

The house was in a huge rush when the baby girl arrived. It was partly because the birth had not been expected for at least another week, leaving everyone in a sudden bout of panic to prepare. But equally, there was excitement. The family hadn't seen a new baby for a long time, even after years of desperation for another child.

It was surprising to many that the mother craved one so much despite being gifted with six already. But it was her wish, so when the moment finally came, on that dark night when the wind blew against their walls, there was considerable elation.

The oldest daughter – Kana – was the first to enter the room afterwards. Her mother was finally peaceful, warm smile on her face as her arms cradled the bundle, but the thirteen-year-old couldn't miss the ashen look in her eyes. She was exhausted.

With no words, she beckoned her daughter forward. When she met eyes with the tiny bundle that lay so innocently in her mother's grasp, she didn't quite know what to think. The expression in the tiny girl's eyes was curious, exploring every detail of the strange figure now leaning over her. Her pupils were large, dark, and sparkling with an intelligence that her older sister truly hadn't expected.

She waited for the baby to do something: give her a smile, reach a hand out; anything. But she simply blinked those large eyes, locking her gaze, making her unsure of how to respond. She almost smiled to herself. Despite having five younger siblings already, she found herself uncomfortable with the newest addition to the family.

"Hold her, sweetie," her mother whispered, fatigue evident in her voice. "I think she likes you."

Almost stunned by the offer, Kana held out her arms, feeling the baby sliding into her grasp. It was then that she heard the child make a tiny sound. Just a mumble, loud enough to catch her attention. She met the girl's eyes again, and this time, she could see a pleasant fondness, as if her embrace had brought something out in her. The ghost of a smile crept onto her lips, and her hands stretched up as if trying to grab onto something. Kana allowed herself a laugh, bringing her hand downward so the girl could clasp it with her miniature fingers. Everything was so small, and so delicate, and it never ceased to amaze her, even with every birth she had witnessed. She supposed now, at eighteen, she was learning to think about these things more, unlike the naïve child she had once been.

"What's her name?" she asked, her gaze not wandering from the face below her.

"I've barely had the chance to decide yet," her mother admitted wearily. "But she's a special one. I can sense that already."

Kana had to agree with her mother's instincts on that. The way the new-born stared up at her with those wildly curious eyes was unlike anything she had seen in her other siblings.

"You've got time to think it over," she assured her.

Then her gaze was finally torn from the infant as the door opened. Her father was there, followed by five eager-looking girls, whose excited voices were being shushed by his gentle words. Kana smiled as the group approached, surrounding either side of her to get a good look at the child. The infant herself didn't seem to mind the attention, her head lolling as she tried to take in the world around her. There was laughter and excited whispering, a sense of calm after the initial panic, and Kana found it comforting, for it was not often her entire family were together like this.

She locked eyes with the enthralled infant once more, being left to only wonder what this new life would bring to her own.

* * *

_Indiana, 2010_

"Ashi?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that thing you did the other day?"

"What thing?"

"When you saved me."

"Oh, from the thug with two chins? Yeah, I remember now."

Kana laughed with her little sister, admiring the mischievous smile that graced her young features. She had grown up so quickly, she thought. It was something her mother would say, but Kana felt almost like the second mother, being so far ahead of Ashi in years. She was nearly thirty, while her youngest sister was still a teenager. The gap was strange, but it didn't weaken the bond they had.

"Well, I wanted to ask you… where the hell did you learn to do that?" she asked her in dismay. "No one ever taught you."

Ashi's eyes clouded over in thought, shuffling in her place on the bench. Her black bob of hair curled around her jawline, complementing her lighter coloured clothing. She gazed absent-mindedly at the cars shooting past them as she considered the memory. "I don't really know," she finally answered. "It sort of… comes naturally, I guess."

"Martial arts comes  _naturally_?" Kana asked sceptically.

Ashi shrugged. "Maybe with some people."

"I suppose."

Kana put the cigarette to her mouth and lit it, feeling Ashi's curious stare on her as if the object came from another world. Her thoughts returned to the other day as her sister was distracted. It had really been the strangest thing she had ever seen her do. Honestly, she herself had been off-guard. One moment she had been walking down the streets on a dark evening, and the next she was stopped by a man with considerable muscles, his fists pushing against her waist as he grabbed for her bags.

Kana had cursed herself for walking on such a lonely path in the darkness, and the panic had set in when she realised her slim stature rendered her unable to defend herself. He'd managed to swipe her bags away, and was pinning her against the wall to stop her escaping. She didn't know what might have happened if he'd kept her there, but she had never found out. Out of the blue, a small shadow had launched right at his head, fists knocking him to the ground, and feet keeping him still as they were pressed against his chest.

Kana at first thought it was a complete stranger, but then the figure had looked up, and she couldn't believe it when she saw those familiar intelligent eyes. Her sister, Ashi.

Logically, she couldn't understand it. Ashi had barely any more physical strength than she did (or so she had always assumed) and yet, she had pushed the man to the ground like it took no effort at all. It had been an awkward walk home following a discussion with the police.

And as Kana stared at her sister now, she felt a newfound admiration for her, as well as a bewilderment. Ashi was staring absent-mindedly at the stars. Her eyes had that distant expression, like she was reminiscing a memory that wouldn't quite resurface. In a way, she looked sad. Kana wanted to ask if everything was all right, but she was never good with words. Instead, she leaned over and put her arm around Ashi's shoulder, drawing a jolt of surprise out of her. She was momentarily stiff from the contact, but eventually she rummaged into Kana's shoulder.

"Hey, Kana?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll tell Mum you smoke."

"You won't if you know what's good for you, munchkin," Kana replied with a laugh, and kissed her sister on the head.


	4. The Scots

"A little to your left, Flora! Aye, that's right, ya almost got it! Now punch him in the face! Wow, good one! Now hit him harder!"

"You know you're not meant to be  _tellin'_ her what to do!" the man to the cheering father's right commented.

"And besides, a  _girl_ in battle?" a second man exclaimed in dismay. "It's not right, ya know."

The father of the woman in question sent a furious glare to the one who had dared to say such a thing.

"That's my  _daughter_ you're talkin' about, ya filthy, wretched dobber!" he hollered in his face, spittle flying with his words. "That lass is my pride and joy, and could sure as hell beat the living daylights out of you, so why don't ya shut your trap and think before you say something against my family!"

Needless to say, no further comments were made to the girl in training, and it seemed to do her the world of good. Along with her father's encouragement, Flora could focus on the task at hand. She successfully knocked out two competitors in quick succession, despite their huge bulk and towering heights that would have struck fear into many others. Her opponents were not Flora's main worry, however. It was, for the most part, unheard of for a woman to volunteer for a feat of this kind. The battle work was saved for the men, so the fact she would even consider putting herself forward was quite laughable. Despite this, she was determined to prove the doubters wrong. She couldn't describe it, but from an early age something in her knew she was born for this – not staying at home all day twiddling her thumbs – and she wasn't going to give it up for anything.

This training was only the first step into being accepted. She first had to prove her strength by challenging the most powerful men in the clan, but the most important task lay ahead. Flora believed she would make it, and yet a part of her couldn't help being nervous at the looming prospect of it. Even if she did make it through, would she even  _be_ accepted? Her gender provided a huge barrier to gaining true respect from an all-male clan, but she would work to change their opinions, regardless of what happened.

The third competitor began to approach her, slowly, sizing her up as he swung his shoulders back and forth as he walked. Suddenly, the ring around them felt very small. Flora could feel the sweat on her forehead building, but she forced herself to ignore it, staring the brute in the eyes. Admittedly, her stomach lurched. He was a big man, a full red beard stretching to his chest, and his build was so large Flora was reminded of a fully grown bull's brawn. She went into her defensive position, sword held up in front of her, her eyes lingering on the large hammer her opponent wielded in his hand like it was a pen.

He came at her in a full swing, but Flora was ready, the hilt of her blade aimed forward. Without fear, she rushed into his swing, a yell erupting from deep inside her. But what she wasn't expecting was a sudden, excruciating pain in the side of her head; and everything going black.

* * *

"… all knew she'd fail! You just don't admit when you're wrong!"

"You shut it, numpty! My daughter's stronger than the lot of ye! She… she just took a blow, but she's fine! Hey, see! She's wakin' up, lads! Flora! Y'all right?"

Flora only groaned in response, both from the throbbing pain in her temple, as well as the loud voices in her ears. Her vision slowly came back to her, and she was greeted by the smiling image of her father leaning over her. He looked eager, as if he were waiting to see what amazing thing she would do next, even though she had only just woken.

"Knew you'd be all right! So, who are you gonna fight next?" he asked enthusiastically.

" _Dad_!" Flora moaned irritably, pushing herself up, but feeling an entire bout of pain go straight to her head in the process. "Ouch," she groaned reluctantly.

"I think she's done, don't you?"

"No, she ain't!" Flora's father replied in outrage. "You're fine, aren't ya, lass?"

"I've hurt me head, Dad! Give me a chance, won't ya?" Flora snapped. It didn't help that she had about a hundred eyes of judgemental men on her at once. "What are you starin' at?" she shouted despite the pain in her head. She received a series of patronizing 'oooh's and whistles in reply.

"Good attitude, Flora! Use that on the next idiot that tries to take you on!"

"No, Dad!" Flora finally insisted, scrambling to her feet and pushing her father out of her way. "I'm done proving myself. Don't you get it's not worth it? Look at the way you all stare at me!"

Murmurs of agreement ran through the crowd, but Flora's father looked at her in disappointment. This wasn't how it was meant to go. His daughter wasn't supposed to just give up. It never ran in the family; all his ancestors had had a keen spirit to carry on, no matter what the circumstances. He knew she had that too, and the bump to her head was only knocking her confidence.

"Don't think like that, lass! I've watched you grow from a tiny bairn, and you've got it in ye! No question about it!"

"No matter what you think she's got, she's not passed the test! Don't give her hope when there ain't any!"

Flora thought that her father would punch the guy's lights out from the expression on his face, but before any of that could happen, a sudden gibberish bellowing distracted them. The clan quickly swung to attention like a group of soldiers to face a small figure with a masked face. He jabbered at them relentlessly, but unlike those who would not understand the ancient Celtish language, the clan understood the commands. More specifically, what the girl was being told.

"He wants you to prove yourself, Flora," her father whispered.

"I know," Flora replied quietly, an uncertain husk in her voice as she knew all too well what that meant for her.

Any protests from the other men were quickly silenced as the Druid impatiently ordered Flora to follow. Minutes later, she found herself facing the strangest opposition of the whole day: a boulder, almost twice her height. At least, it would have seemed strange to any outside her society to face a mere rock, but to her she knew the significance this task carried for her entire image; the way she would be viewed by others. As a woman in a men's group.

_Just gotta do it._

She stepped up to the boulder, the anticipating silence surrounding her.

_Just do it._

She flexed her big muscles, breathing out through her nose. The pains in her head and body were still difficult to ignore as she remembered the beating she had already taken.

_It doesn't matter, just do it!_

So, Flora got on with it. The boulder was a heavy weight, but it was in the air in seconds, lifted by her arms. The men watched her in silence as she struggled momentarily to keep her balance, but once she was focused, and she remembered all the self-discipline she had been taught, she forced everything into the throw that sent the boulder a few metres ahead of her, landing with a crash that shook the ground and made her teeth vibrate.

Flora panted as she judged the distance. She was disappointed it hadn't gone as far as she'd wanted, since she knew others had done better in the past. But it still seemed as though she had done enough to gain the respect she desired so much. From what she could gather from the druid's strange words, she had passed the test, and she didn't need to do any more to prove herself. She could hardly believe it when she received pats on the back from most of the clan, and even some cheers amongst them.

"Knew you could do it, Flora," her father exclaimed with pride later on as they left the grounds. Flora was glad to feel his big hand tousle her hair proudly, even at her mature age when she didn't need to be treated like a child. But she knew this was all a sign that she needed more out of her life, and she was desperate to get to it as soon as possible. Her legs felt like they were made for walking the world, and her arms were made for the art of combat.

"Do you think I could make it?"

"Make it where, lass?"

"You know, just… out there in the  _world_ , Dad. I'm twenty now and I don't know how much longer I'll be around for."

Despite his bold exterior, Flora could sense a wavering disappointment from her dad at the thought of her leaving. Still, he met her with a proud smile. "Well, you gotta go do what you feel like, Flora. No one's going to stop ya. Especially not me."

"You sure about that?"

"'Course. Not so sure about yer mother though."

Flora snorted in agreement. Perhaps it would take some time to convince her headstrong mother to let her only daughter out of her sight for more than a day. One day, she would hopefully see it was for the best.

"Bet I could carry you all the way home."

"I bet you couldn't because I'm not three anymore. You're not going to try, are you?"

"Are you askin'?"

" _No,_  Dad."


	5. The Future

There were stories of a world that no-one quite understood. Tales of a planet similar to their own; almost identical, in fact; but harbouring more life and variety they ever thought possible. But these were only tales, and the people of Earth never knew where the stories had started, or how true were. It was just like any old legend; lost to the fabric of time, slowly losing its value over centuries of telling and retelling, changing and exaggerating. Some said it was history. Some said it was a lie. Some said it was a fairy story. But the true origins remained a mystery. Or so people said.

Whatever secret they beheld, it was regarded as a mere portion of the community established in the planet's long reign. The tales told of variety, and the real Earth hardly differed to the fiction. Variety was one of the most obvious attributes, people of all types harbouring the lands, often coming together in acceptance. There would always be problems and disagreements in history, but they were quickly resolved to make way for peace, and this was how it always was, and how it always will be.

But the people of Earth had one very odd thing in common. A similar experience that was shared perhaps only once a year, never usually at the same time for everyone, but always sharing the same qualities.

At some point, humans would have a vision. They were not certain what it was showing them, but it was like a dream, where everything their eyes landed on felt as real as the touch of skin. Contact felt solid. Sounds could be heard, almost alien, but as real as the breath in their lungs. Earth had only humans, but the things in the visions were certainly not human. And yet it seemed like their world. But how could it possibly be?

Scientists tried to form explanations to the origins of these strange visions, suggesting it was a mere malfunction of the mind, generating random ideas into the brain like it would in a dream, presenting images that were tricking the naïve human eye into thinking they were real. But people were sceptical. Why would so many experience this at a similar time, even when they seemed mentally healthy? None of it made sense.

Others suggested that the visions were vivid glimpses into another world. A gateway, if you will, that can be seen through, but not passed through. Sometimes we are given rare chances, they said, to see into other universes, which are just like our own, but with only a few key differences. Essentially, they are able to glimpse a world that might have lived had the past events occurred differently.

That was when the children began to ask questions, tugging at their parents' sleeves.

"My bedtime stories are like that!" many piped up. "Dad! That story you told me! That's like your vision, isn't it?"

 _No, no, no, sweetie_ , parents would say to their children, possibly in denial. They didn't want the young ones to get ahead of them in thinking there was something very real and fathomable to the stories they'd grown up with.

After all, they never told the young ones the startling imagery in some of the visions. There was not happiness in it, like their own world. There was an undeniable presence of something...  _dark_. Evil. Merciless. Everyone experienced this when having a vision, and in the end, it was passed off as a small detail because people were too afraid to talk about it.

They supposed that was what made them so grateful for their own world. Whatever they were glimpsing, and wherever it came from, they were not part of it, and didn't have to live with that unnerving presence for an entire lifetime. Instead, it was merely fleeting.

The visions continued for a long time; possibly centuries, until, one day, they simply stopped, and humanity was left only to wonder about them. It was unmistakable that the tales of another world had come from the visions they'd seen, but as the decades went on, they became more and more of a myth. But it also become a lesson, and perhaps a blessing. Even through the words of fiction, or exaggerated legend, citizens of Earth found themselves treasuring the lives they'd been given, without quite knowing the reasons or the method, nor truly caring.

It was clear they'd been saved from something terrible, by something, or someone, the origins of it never worked out. But the future was bright with possibilities, where looking back to the past wasn't needed. So humanity figured, what was the point in dwelling, after all?


End file.
